Bed Head
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: A requested fic.  Sorry if its not what you were looking for but at the moment it was all I could do.  Wade Barret/Alex Riley Slash  Please review and enjoy.


_~You all know how I hate to ignore reviews and requests. A while ago 'Alice' requested a Wade Barrett/Alex Riley and recently she said something in a review about that's for trying it. I have no idea if she was being smart or what because the rest of the review was nice and I appreciated it. So since it was a request and she did review and I thank her for that, here is your Wade/Alex. Im sorry if you don't like it, I don't know much about Wade. Or the FCW I'm sorry. Please enjoy and remember! All you readers please review!~_

_**Pairing- Wade Barrett/Alex Riley**_

_**Song lyrics used- Half of my heart by John Mayor and Taylor Swift**_

_**Warning- Slash and that's about it.**_

"Nhhhhhh" Alex growled as his lover Wade Barrett shook his shoulder and threatened to take the covets away.

"Come on now Alex, get your sexy ass up and come on." Wade said as he snatched the covers away from Alex. Alex sat up and glared at his lover. Wade laughed and got up with the intention of find breakfast. "Take a shower luv, it'll wake you up." Alex grumbled all the way to the shower; he was so tired, he really didn't want to get up and he didn't see why he had to….damn Wade….waking him up at 11:00.

After Alex had showered, dressed, and ate the food Wade cooked for him (He was so tired he didn't even know what he at) Wade for some reason Alex would never in be happy with, took him and made him get in his truck. The ride would have been silent if Alex had what he wanted, he couldn't sleep with Wade in the driver's seat carrying on a conversation that Alex wasn't even in to.

"Wade, im tired. I want to go to sleep. Why couldn't you have just left me alone and let me sleep?" Alex whined. Wade shut his mouth and let the sound of the radio take over the truck.

Alex felt bad, he didn't know what he had done or said wrong but Wade had gotten quiet, a sure sign he was upset. Alex didn't mean to upset his lover; Wade usually didn't even listen to him when he was whining. Alex glanced over at his lover. Wade's eyes were fixated on the road and his lips were pressed together in a straight line.

Alex was sorry even though he didn't know what he had done. It took him a minute but he got an idea. Alex put his CD in the CD player of the radio and put it on the 4th track, waiting for it to play.

_Oh Half of my hearts got a grip on the situation, half of my heart takes time, Half of my heart got a right mind to tell you that I can't keep loving you, I can't keep loving you. Oh with half oh my heart._

Alex looked over at Wade and grinned, he always considered this as there song and Wade knew it. Wade glance over at Alex, his eyes softening. "What?" He asked.

"I'm sorry."

Wade raised an eye brow at his lover. "For what?"

"I not sure but it upset you so…." Alex trailed off. Wade rolled his eyes.

"You don't even know what you did wrong and you're apologizing?" Wade smirked, that was so like Alex, and Mike; who Wade was incredibly jealous of. He didn't like that they were together on live TV and they practiced together. Alex told him time and time again that he loved him and only him but still.

"Yeah…What did I do anyways?" Alex questioned, turning the radio down.

Wade laughed aloud as they finally pulled into the park. Alex blinked, he didn't expect for Wade to drive him to a park when he so obviously would rather have slept- and then it dawned on Alex.

"That's….today." Alex looked at his lover with loving, eyes.

"Wow, you remember this place." Wade grinned at Alex and parked the truck, turning it off.

"Yeah, this is where I was given the most precious thing in my life." Alex smiled as he remembered him and Wade on their first date, at this park, a year ago exactly. Wade leaned over to Alex and gave him a chaste kiss. "Really? You too?" Wade laughed.

"Happy 1 year anniversary Alex."

"Happy 1 year anniversary Wade." Alex reached out and intertwined his and Wade's fingers. "I love you."

"Love you to."

Wade and Alex sat in Wade's truck until the sun went down. When it had finally become dark, they got out into the crisp October air. That night they made love at the spot where there first kiss had been shared. Wade had gone before he had woken his lover up and kind of rented the park for the day. Alex and Wade were in love, they were an odd pair sort of but it didn't matter, after only a year they didn't know what they would do without each other.


End file.
